


Promise Me

by Ereri_tears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Established Relationship, Feels, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Sad, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_tears/pseuds/Ereri_tears
Summary: Eren had made a promise to find the ocean for his loved one.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I had previously posted this ages ago however I hated it so I deleted and changed it. I now hate it slightly less.
> 
> So enjoy this sad trash. <3

Humanity has won.

The titans are gone.

It was then fiercely debated in court if Eren Jaeger (the last remaining titan) could remain or if he had to be executed. Fortunately, he was seen as a valuable asset if there was a sudden appearance of titans outside the walls. He was granted permission to live.

However, Eren Jaeger did not wish to live anymore.

Over the past years of fighting the titans, Eren had matured from an angry teen into a man. And over that time Eren and Captain Levi had slowly become close. Very close. At some point romance bloomed between the pair. It was probably one of the worst kept secrets in the scouts. But no one paid attention or even cared as everyone deserves a chance of happiness in a world dominated by man eating beasts. 

The final battle had been brutal. They had suffered many losses. Countless had sacrificed their own lives in order to save humanity and when the odds of winning were slim, somehow, they pulled through and won. Some would call it an utter miracle, others would call it sheer luck.

Due to the large number of deaths that day, there was to be no celebration. They spent the time mourning their close ones. But as the long months passed, it finally started to settle in that humanity had finally defeated the titans. They had won their freedom back. They won the ability to explore now land outside the restraints of the walls. Everyone was happy.

Everyone expect Eren Jaeger.

Once the scouts had approved that the land outside the walls were clear of titans and habitual, those who were brave enough started to migrate out of the walls, some were too frightened of the threat of titans returning and decided to continue living within the walls. The scouting legion took long expeditions miles and miles away from the walls trying to discover as much as possible. With one goal in mind. Finding the ocean. Eren would lead most of the expeditions alongside Commander Hanji. Eren had made a promise to find the ocean for his loved one. And he was determined to fulfil it.

Eren still wears the green shirt (which Captain Levi hated) with the key to the basement tucked away. But now he wears it with a white cravat around his neck and a golden ring next to his key. To those that don’t know Eren would think he looked odd wearing it, but the cravat holds a much deeper meaning.

Every single night, Eren would wake up, with tears streaming down his face, by the exact same nightmare. And oh, how he wished it was only a dream when he would sit on his bed hugging himself, clutching the cravat in his hands as sobs ripped through him. The sharp pain in his chest was never ending. It was as if there was a gaping hole and not even his titan powers could heal it.

He could still see it as if it was only yesterday.

The battle was coming to an end.

Eren made the decision to resume human form in order to reserve energy. There was a few more titans to kill. Everyone had started to reach the end of their limits. Even the all mighty Captain Levi was running low on strength. But he still fought on. After finishing off a 4-meter titan, Eren had stood on a rooftop, catching his breath as he watched his lover take on a 15-meter titan in awe. Levi was about to swoop down and cut its nape, like with every other titan. But within in a matter of seconds, everything went wrong. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

The titan had moved quick enough to grab the wires and tug Levi down into its hands. Eren watched, bright eyes wide fear, as the titan brought his lover up to its mouth. He could see Levi struggling to break free and it was obvious that the Captain had been weakened from the battle and this time he wasn't getting out of this. He could hear Levi's screams from where he was standing. This had broken Eren out of his trance and he sent himself flying towards the titan, in hope of saving his lover. Eren had slashed the titan's hand off and Levi’s body fell to the ground. Eren took care of the 15-meter titan before rushing to Levi's side and only to realised that he wasn't quick enough. Levi had lost his arm; his insides would have been crushed and he had lost a lot of blood. Humanities strongest was not going to make it. He held his lover's hand as he watched him gasping for air. Levi had managed to get a few sentences out. His eyes started to flutter shut as Eren sobbed into Levi’s chest before closing his eyes for the last time.

And for the first time in a long time, Captain Levi finally looked at peace.

He had told Eren, with tears streaming down his face, that in the pocket over his heart was a ring that he was going to give to Eren after the battle. He also made Eren promise to continue to live on as long as possible and to find the salty waters for the both of them. And with his final breath, Levi told Eren that he loved him and that he wished they could have met in another life, free of the threat of the titans.

Now, nearly 2 years later, Eren Ackerman stood on the sand, the salty water softly lapping at his feet, staring out onto the ocean. The consistent sharp pain in his chest had dulled slightly. He smiled. He properly smiled for the first time since the battle when Eren was with Levi in his last moments. It then shortly turned into laughter. He fell to his knees and that laughter turned into anguished screams as he cried out for the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi there!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> thanks bye <3


End file.
